Young Avengers Assemble! Ficlets & Drabbles
by paynesgrey
Summary: This collection will be a series of stand-alone pieces featuring the Young Avengers, as well as sometimes mentioning the Runaways. Word counts, ratings, and pairings will vary.
1. Notice You

AN: This collection will be a series of stand-alone pieces featuring the Young Avengers, as well as sometimes mentioning the Runaways. Word counts, ratings, and pairings will vary.

Written for the "Clue" and "1st POV" themes at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Word Count: 294. Pairing(s): Kate/Tommy, Kate/Eli. Young Avengers Presents time frame.

* * *

><p><span>Notice You<span>

The first time we met I could smell more than the wind on your hair.

At first, I almost didn't. I've run so far, so fast and for so long that I've ignored a lot of smells. They don't even touch me, not at the speed I live by.

But yours does, Kate. It's different - _special_, like fresh flowers and French wine, and it holds my attention when nothing ever does.

I couldn't tell you of course. (We had more important things to worry about at the time.) Plus, it's cheesy to say that to a girl. I would never use such a pathetic line on you; you're too good for that, Kate. Besides, I can win you on better terms.

I've tried, and you haven't notice. Well, maybe you're not that dense, but I have tried. A stray wind, a slight push of momentum your way that tumbled you into my arms - or even better, something that pushed you on top of me completely, your weight pressing me onto my back as I saw stars for a moment, and then you - looking down at me with that cocky grin.

If Eli has a clue he should know that he doesn't deserve you. Well, maybe he does, but not more than I do. I promise you, Kate. I'll try harder, much harder to win you.

When that time comes, I won't resort to tricks. I won't egg you on, or cause a scuffle between you and Eli just so I can steal another kiss. I can't promise you I'll slow down, but I'll wait, and I'll be ready.

Unless... you like when I do those sorts of things to you. If that's the case, Kate Bishop, then let the games begin.


	2. Premonition

AN: Written for the "clue" theme at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Foreshadowing for _Avengers: Children's Crusade._

Premonition

For Billy, it was another evening staring at the ceiling in his room with Teddy's warm body curled around his. After a loose sigh, he shifted his head toward Teddy's sleeping face, reveling in the shadows on his smooth green skin.

Billy resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair, in an attempt to not wake him, so he shifted his gaze back to the darkened ceiling.

Thoughts buzzed around in his head - all thoughts of finding his supposed mother, the Scarlet Witch. Despite his attempts to subtly pilfer some clues out of their Avengers mentors, Billy and Tommy still had come up short, and despite Master Pandemonium's cryptic warning, Billy would never be appeased no matter what obstacles stood before him.

_(Iwillfindyoumom Iwillfindyoumom Iwillfindyou...mom...)_

He felt the weight of hopelessness closing his eyes, and in this hazy lull, Billy found himself already dreaming, walking through a void with only his loud footsteps as comfort. He turned to his right, instinctively drawing out his hand for Teddy. A pinch of loneliness hit him when he only found darkness, and without Teddy, Billy didn't know if he could travel through his dreams alone.

He even longed for Tommy, sarcasm and rudeness included.

"Hello?" he called out, but he felt silly for expecting an answer in the vacuum.

Unexpectedly, he heard his own voice. _"You were my favorite Avenger." _A wave of joyful fulfillment washed over him as he felt the warmth of a someone's palm against his cheek.

"Soon." The woman's voice was gentle yet intimidating. Billy trembled, noticing a surge of power rush through him like a flame to flesh. He blinked as the darkness turned on him, burning him with a scarlet flash.

When he woke up, Teddy was already holding his hand, wiping away his tears.


	3. Futile Warning

AN: Written for the "ouch" theme at fanfic_bakeoff at Livejournal. Word count limit: 300. Pairings: Kate/Tommy, Kate/Eli. No spoilers.

* * *

><p><span>Futile Warning<span>

Tommy Shepard is enjoying a chocolate shake in front of the TV when Kate comes from behind and twists his ear as hard as she can.

"Yow!" he screams, and he turns around, rubs his wounded ear and glares at her. "What the hell was that for?"

Kate crosses her arms in front of her. "You've been hitting on me way too much lately, and I don't appreciate. I'm with Eli now, so you can stop."

Tommy looks affronted. "Oh, did he put you up to this?" He snorts. "I should teach your boy a lesson."

"No, you won't. This is my doing, so no more messing around, Tommy." Her voice rises with anger. "Got that?"

"Yeah, whatever," he says, waving his hand with disinterest and returning to the TV.

"I mean it, Tommy. You're not going to flirt with me or try to piss off Eli. You need to promise," Kate demands, and there's a heavy pause where he doesn't answer. Finally, he spins around and casually rests his arm on the back of the couch.

"Sure, probably," he says.

"Probably? Are you crazy?" she rages.

"Well, I have been dubbed the team sociopath, so yes, I guess I am crazy," he retorts.

"Do you even care about my feelings?" Kate asks him bluntly. Suddenly, Tommy speeds around and comes within inches of her face. Kate freezes under his grin.

"Of course, I _care_," Tommy says, the macho bravado returning to his tone. He stares at her lips. "Which is why I'm not going to listen – to either of you."

Kate releases a strained breath. "Why?"

He leans close and whispers in her ear. "Because you don't really want me to."


	4. Open Arms

AN: Written for the "Observe" theme at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Rating: PG. Pairing: Tommy/Kate. Word Count: 300. Spoilers for the Avengers Children's Crusade comics.

* * *

><p><span>Open Arms<span>

He didn't need to say anything. He didn't even smirk arrogantly or make a joke. He wouldn't dare do such things, not when she was hurting (and he was hurting too, with everything going on with Dr. Doom, his mom, the Avengers and …). Not when anything he potentially said could ruin this - and _this_was what he'd wanted all along.

Tommy had observed her in the corner of his eye. He, of course, had more important things to attend; they all did, which is why Kate's pain was so unexpected.

Though, she knew that she could always come to him. He knew what he was to her too; not second place - no, but one who would rarely judge or criticize her. Sure, he teased her enough. She'd considered him a "friend" and Tommy, well, he hated that word. It didn't suit them.

He thought they were _more_- would be more, and it was only a matter of time. He waited. As fast as he was at everything else, this mattered - and only for her would he slow down to a pause.

She'd found him sitting within the darkness of his room. Standing at the doorway like a silhouette, Tommy turned toward her, waiting for her to speak. Kate wouldn't. Instead, she was drawn to him like a magnet, and he opened his arms and let her slide inside. "Tommy," she breathed against him, and he almost thought she'd start to sob. She didn't; Kate was strong, and she held back the pain as much as she could. Now, it was Tommy's turn to heal her.

He lifted her chin and pulled her toward him. He found her eager lips, and he heard her satisfied moan.

_Yes_, he thought. Kate Bishop was definitely worth the wait.


	5. Ego Check

AN: Written for the "observe" theme at fanfic_bakeoff. Warnings: None. Rated: PG. Word Count: 300. Pairings: Kate/Eli, Billy/Teddy, slight Kate/Tommy. Ensemble piece. 

* * *

><p><span>Ego Check<span>

"Hey, guys, check out my new threads Uncle Pietro helped design," Tommy said, preening himself in a shiny costume that supposedly made him faster, almost as if he were running naked.

The group of young Avengers couldn't look away from him as he paraded around them. It was that revealing, fitting his body smoothly and silkily like a second skin. Kate inwardly admitted that he did look sexy, but she'd never in her life tell him that.

"It doesn't leave much to the imagination." Thank God Teddy was the brave one to speak first.

"It's giving me second-hand embarrassment for some reason," Billy added, and his brother gave him a toothy grin.

"That's okay, bro; you know I'm not going to steal your man. Hey, Teddy, observe all you want, big fella," Tommy gloated.

"Ugh, it's really inappropriate," Eli said, and instantly Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but Eli's right. Tommy, I really think you should wear a cup," Cassie said with concern, and as long as she wasn't drooling all over him, he ignored her.

"So what about you, Hawkette? Like it?" He met Kate's eyes, and she almost felt sick from everyone's stare. Even Eli looked worried for her response.

She arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I think it makes you look fat."

Tommy shouted "Hey!" as everyone chortled with laughter, and Kate's words instantly put the group at ease. Tommy looked betrayed, but Kate smirked smugly at him.

"What? Someone had to knock your ego down a peg." Tommy looked aggravated as everyone continued laughing. Kate couldn't help but tease him even more. "Is that _glitter_?"

Tommy sputtered, trying to salvage whatever image he had left. "It's aerodynamic _spandex_!"


	6. Hawkeye Bonding

AN: Written for the "absent" theme at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Characters: Kate Bishop, Clint Barton (Avengers). Word Count: 300. Rated G. No spoilers or warnings. 

* * *

><p><span>Hawkeye Bonding<span>

When he'd found her, Kate was polishing the dirt off her bow from the last battle.

"Here," the other Hawkeye said, handing her a bundle of new arrows. Kate had to admit, they looked pretty cool. She saw some kind of capsules affixed on the ends before the tips, and she knew they must contain something nasty inside. She met Clint's eyes and he grinned at her excitedly. "The tear gas covers a wider radius. And...it's not as harmful as my original concoction."

"Wow, thanks," she said, arching an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. Usually the Avengers don't like us kids getting involved in danger. I think Cap's lip still curls when we join a fight."

"Nah," Clint said, waving his hand absently. He took a seat next to her on the couch and watched her inspect the arrows. "You know I'm not like the others."

Kate smirked, rivaling his own. "Clearly," she said, and her expression softened. "I want you to know I really appreciate this."

"Hey, don't go all soft on me yet," he said.

"Don't worry; since, my team considers me a leader, I guess I haven't time to be soft." She leaned back against the couch and sighed. "Sometimes I don't know what I'm doing."

She felt his hand on her shoulder. "At least they trust you that much. It must mean you're doing something right."

Her face brightened. "Wow, and coming from you," she teased.

"I know, rare, isn't it? Just don't tell Luke. I don't want him giving me crap that I've become fond of you kids," he said.

"Us kids?" Kate asked wryly.

"Well, maybe you and the green guy," he said lightly. "But mostly, just you, Kate."


	7. Underage

AN: Written for the "absent" theme at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Pairing/Characters: Kate/Eli, Clint Barton and Tommy Shepherd mentioned. Rating: PG. Word Count: 150. 

* * *

><p><span>Underage<span>

Eli had this expression that Kate was getting quite used to, full of anxious contempt and absent of initial rationality. Kate sensed that his feelings were obvious; Eli was jealous, and for once, it wasn't about Tommy.

"You're spending a lot of time with Clint Barton," he said with a pout, and Kate arched an eyebrow, expecting more of an explanation. Eli just scowled at her as she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for his lecture.

"He's helping me upgrade my bow," Kate said, and she tilted her head at him inquiringly. Silence hung between them as if Eli didn't know what to say - or, he did, but he just didn't know _how_ to approach her.

"You know, I am a little too young for him. Technically, I'm underage," Kate assured him, but she was smirking with unrestrained amusement.

Eli still scowled. "Does Clint Barton know that?"


End file.
